Truth or DareDraco Malfoy and Me
by Noxanomi Tyra
Summary: Everybody knows Draco Malfoy. Especially Riley Thompson, who absolutely hates him. Yet both families are close friends. Will Draco end up falling in love with her? Or will his duties to the Dark Lord leave her dead?
1. Prince Cold Heart and His Demonic Family

"Riley! Hurry up!" Mother called.

I covered my head. _Nope, nuh-uh, no way in hll am I getting up to go to that git's home!_ I thought.

"Riley! I swear that if you don't get up, I will get you up! And I can pretty much guarantee that you will find my methods, as you say, 'cruel and unusual!"

"Fine!" I yelled back, peeling the covers off of my body.

My mother walked in. She snapped the sheet right off of my bed.

"For pity's sake woman! I said I'll get dressed and get up!" I squealed, cringing as the icy air hit my body.

"Yes, well, you aren't up yet. Do try to hurry, or we'll be late! You know how I hate to keep Lucius and Narciessia waiting on us, most times, you, Riley." My mother was pretty well miffed, so I decided that I should just grin and bear it.

I walked into the shower and stripped down . I stepped inside and pulled the curtain.

When I was finished, I found that one of our house elves had brought a towel and fresh clothes for me. I smiled.

Even though my parents were, let's just say, not the best witch and wizard around, and they didn't hang out with a crowd of them either, I stilled liked the elves. They were quite adorable to watch, what with all the bowing and the "Miss" and "Master" crap.

"RILEY!" I heard my father yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back. The last thing I wanted was my father angry. He was pretty scary.

I put on the black tail-skirt and the black top with the red fish-net sleeves.

I grabbed my trunk and drug it to the top of the stairs while trying to put my knee-highs on in the process.

I ended up tripping and falling flat on my face.

"OW!" I whined, picking myself up as a house elf peeked around the corner to see what was going on.

"Is Miss okay? Can Zepher do anything to help Miss?" the small elf said.

"I'm fine," I muttered in disgust. I picked myself up and went down the rest of the steps.

"Look who finally decided to show up," my brother, Cyle (said like Kyle) smirked from in front of the fire.

"Look who's talking. You haven't been around here in, what, five years?" I said, dragging my trunk to the fireplace.

"I've been busy," he said with a shrug.

"Are you going with this year?" I said, sitting on my trunk and waiting for my parents.

"Nah. I'm busy."

"Doing what, may I ask?"

The only thing he said was, "None of your business, little sis," before dear old Mummy and Daddy walked in.

"Malfoy Manor!" my father said, very clearly as he disappeared into the green flames.

"We're going now!" I yelled. "I didn't eat!"

"Eat when you get there! Malfoy Manor!" Mother yelled.

"Ciao, Cyle…Malfoy Manor!"

Great. One more summer with Prince Cold Heart his and demonic family…Not my idea of fun.

The spinning stopped and I fell forward onto the foyer floor inside Malfoy Manor.

My parents were no where in sight.

"Not very graceful, are you?" a voice drawled from the corner.

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. There, leaning in the corner and smirking that stupid, oh-so-well-known smirk of his was none other Prince Cold Heart himself; Draco Malfoy.

"Go shag a newt, Malfoy," I snarled.

"Ooooo. Not very nice, are we?" He walked over and stood in front of me as I picked myself up.

"Thank you ever so much for helping me up. Stupid prat."

"You're not very nice, are you?" he repeated.

"Not to you," I snarled back at him.

He smirked as I picked my trunk and bag up from the floor.

"You know, Thompson, you should seriously think of wearing skirts more often…you know, after you loose a few pounds…"

"Why you little-"I took my hand to back-hand him, but he caught it.

"Now, why would you want to do something like that, Thompson?" His face was centimeters from mine and I felt his warm breath on my cheek.

I shuttered and my heart raced…but…_why?_

"You're staying in the same room this year. Don't leave your stuff this year!" He let go of my wrist, but still remained that close to me. "What are staring at?"

"Your ugly face, Malfoy. Now, get out of my way!" That was more like it. The way things were meant to be.

Draco Malfoy and Riley Thompson (i.e. me) were _not_ to like each other and get along! It's unnatural! Not to mention sick…

I drug my stuff up to my room and threw it down on the floor.

I put on jeans and headed down the steps again.

Near the bottom, I spotted Draco waiting for me. My heart fluttered and I missed a step, causing me to fall down the last few.

Draco caught me.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime, Riley," Draco said, still holding me close.

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

On instinct, I pulled away. "What the hll are you doing!"

I pulled away from his grip and stormed out into the gardens behind the house.

I automatically thought of a Disney song…I won't say I'm in Love.

It was odd…

I started humming it as I walked around in the gardens. I saw Draco practicing Quidditch and leaned on a tree to watch.

The last few words I said out loud… "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"

I watched him for a while until he landed.

"You could improve your dives, you know, Malfoy…"

"Like you could do any better?" he sneered, locking his broom into the broom closet and taking his guards and pads off.

"Probably…"

"Draco! Riley! Come in here for a minute!"

I sighed and followed Draco to the Sitting Lounge, making faces at his back the whole time.

"What?" we said together.

"Dears, we have some news…"

"Mother," I interrupted, "I would be your dear. Him-" I jerked my head at Draco "-he would more along the lines of a bull."

No one laughed and I received a murderous glare from Malfoy.

"As I was saying, we have some news. The house, it will be sold at the end of the summer."

"Who's?" Draco and I said, once again in unison. Our looks to one another shot daggers at each other.

"Ours, Riley," Mother said with a sigh. "But Lucius and Narciessia have been oh-so-kind enough to allow us to stay here!"

I stared at her. "Y-you're kidding, right? Th-this is a joke! And a very bad one at that!" I yelled. "H-how long?"

"Until we find another suitable home, Riley. It won't be that bad-"

"THAT BAD?" I yelled. "Every summer is 'that bad' any Christmas party has been 'that bad' and now you expect us to live in the same house as one another and not kill each other! This living, I'll do, but I'm not making any promises as to whether or not I'll kill him!"

"She does have a point, Mrs. Thompson," Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" I yelled, turning on my heel and storming out of the room.

This summer just kept getting better and better!

"Riley?" Mother said, knocking on my door around nine o'clock that night.

I had locked myself in my guest room and refused to come out for anything. I hadn't eaten all day and I was beginning to feel the effects on my body.

"Go away," I muttered softly.

"Riley, I'm sorry about this. We found out this morning and…Well, I guess it's better this way, I mean, you and Draco hating each other. It would make things a lot more difficult if you two fell in love and started dating…Living in the same house and all. Imagine all of the _trouble_ you could get into!"

I choked at Mum's words. "Mother! Believe me! You will have no worries of that happening!"

"Good. Goodnight, Riley, dear."

"'Night, Mum…" I said, yawning.

Mother walked out and once again I was left alone. I showered and changed into my pajamas (hot pink Tinker Bell pants and a black tank).

Around midnight, I snuck out of my room to find a house elf or the kitchens.

I was half way there, when I reached a very narrow flight of stairs. I started to descend them, but I suddenly felt dizzy and I missed a step. I fell down the entire flight of steps and stopped at a landing about five hundred steps down from where I started. I reached up to feel my head, and found that I had a good number of deep gashes in my head and a few on my face.

My one ankle hurt like mad and I thought that it was broken. I was stuck there until someone found me. I was scared because I was bleeding really badly and I didn't want to bleed to death. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the stone wall behind me.

I heard footsteps running towards me, but I didn't have enough strength in me to open my eyes and see who it was.

"Cyle?" I mumbled, thinking that my older bother showed after all. The person picked me up bridal style and carried me up the steps.

No response.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes a tiny bit. I caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair, and passed out in Draco's arms…


	2. Total TurnAround

I woke up the next morning, completely drained of any energy and extremely hungry, in bed. It wasn't my own, however. In fact, I wasn't in my room at all.

I was in a room that had been decorated in green and black, with silver trim. It had Quidditch stuff in the corners and posters on the walls. There was also a trophy case which held quite a few awards and ribbons.

I heard the shower stop from inside the bathroom. Draco opened the door and was standing there, towel around his waist, half naked in front of me. I couldn't help it. I was gawking at his muscles and his six pack.

_Quidditch will do a lot for you,_ I thought as Draco dried his hair.

I found myself thinking that he looked better with his hair loose and not slicked back like he normally wore it. He bent over to pick up a pair of boxers and jeans and I couldn't resist thinking that he had the cutest butt I had ever seen…Then I shook my head to rid it of these thoughts. This was Draco Bloody Malfoy! My enemy since day one! (We were born in the same hospital, same room same day. He's only an hour older, but still about a head taller!)

He turned to me and smiled. "How long have you been up?"

I shrugged weakly. "Not long. I got up when I heard the shower stop. Why?"

"No reason. You had me bloody scared, Riley…"

"I-I did? Why?" I said, shocked that Draco could be scared for any one but himself. What caused this total turn-around in his attitude?

"I thought that I had lost one of my best friends! You practically bled to death in my arms last night! I honestly thought you were dead! You were so cold and no matter what I did, you wouldn't warm up!" Then he muttered, "I really care for you, Ri…" as an after thought.

I gaped. This was a side to Draco Malfoy that one rarely witnessed.

"That's sweet. Thank you…But how did you know where I was?"

"I heard you leave your room, and I followed you. Why did you pass out?"

"I hadn't eaten all day…" My stomach rumbled right on cue. I managed a weak smile.

"The house elves always have extra food in the kitchen…"

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" He turned to me and my heart raced, and I had no idea why.

"Well, you know how we constantly fought-"

"We were kids back then. Now, we are, uh, mature young adults!" he said proudly.

"It was last year, Drake," I said, smiling at him as he rummaged around in his drawer. Then we both realized that I had called him something that I hadn't since that one summer when we were six. "Draco," I quietly corrected myself.

He smiled and looked at me. "We grew up since then. Hll! We grew up since yesterday morning!"

I giggled. "Yeah…sorry about that.

"And sorry I didn't help you up and welcome you to my manor with open arms. Does saving your a make up for it?"

He sat beside me on the bed and looked me in the eye. My stomach did a flip flop and felt like little butterflies were in it. It was an odd sensation.

"Yes. And, by the way, you know you're still wearing a towel?"

"Yeah, I know. I just thought that you might enjoy a longer look at my body, seeing as how you were ogling at me when I came out of the shower…" Draco smirked.

_I thought you looked better soaking wet and half naked!_ I thought, a pink blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I'm going to get a shower while you change, okay?"

Draco nodded.

"You should stop gelling your hair. It looks good like that."

I pushed the covers away and carefully stood up. I felt a little dizzy from the lack of food in my stomach as I walked toward his bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Taking a shower. Frankly, I don't feel like walking around this place in my PJ's, so, if you don't mind, I'll shower here."

"Good plan. Then you'll only have to walk back to your room naked!" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Can't I borrow clothes?" I whined.

"Yeah, here." Draco threw me a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'll give them back after I get changed in my room. Thanks, Draco."

He smiled and nodded before standing up and walking to his wardrobe.

I dragged myself to the edge of the tub and turned on the taps.

I stood up and another wave of dizziness hit me. My knees gave away and I fell backwards into the full size mirror on the wall, and fell to the floor.

"Riley!" I heard Draco scream, pounding on the door and trying the handle. "RILEY!"

I tried to open my eyes, but the pain was so intense that I caused me to scream in agony. I could feel my own blood running down my arms and face.

Breathing got harder. I was gasping for air, but none came. I blacked out…


	3. Waiting as Patiently as Possible

(Draco POV)

"RILEY" I screamed through the door.

I heard her scream. "Dit! What am I going to do! Where's a bloody house elf when you need one!" I muttered furiously under my breath.

I bolted from my room and down the stairs, skipping half of them.

"MUM! DAD!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. "MRS. THOMPSON! God! Anyone!"

"Why are young Master Malfoy shouting?" a small elf squeaked.

"Where did my parents go? And Mr. and Mrs. Thompson!" I said urgently.

"They all went to eats dinner, Master," the elf said with a slight bow. "What troubles has you have?"

"Riley fell and I don't know if she's okay! Send an urgent owl to my and Riley's parents, and pronto!" I yelled.

The elf nodded and rushed to the kitchens.

I ran back up to my room to see if I could hear anything, breathing, whimpering, anything!

Nothing.

"Riley! Riley, just hold on! Mum and Dad will be home soon!" I yelled to her, sure she couldn't hear me. "Just hold on…"I whispered as I slid to the floor, leaning on the wall for support. "God," I prayed. "I don't know if you can hear me, but Riley means everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost her like this…or if I lost her at all…Let her be okay, let her be alive when I get to her."

Tears of grief and anger spilled down my face. Did I actually say that! Am I-am I…crying! What if Riley meant more to me than just a friend? What would happen next?

About a zillion thoughts were rushing through my head when my parents burst into the room.

"Where's Riley!" Mrs. Thompson asked worriedly.

I numbly pointed over my shoulder to the bathroom door.

"Move, Draco," Father said.

I stood to the side and he pointed his wand at the door.

"BOMBARDER!" he yelled.

The door splintered and I ran into the room.

Riley was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood and glass from my mirror. Her face was sliced, including her eyes, her arms were covered in cuts and gashes, blood oozing from the open wounds. The back of her head was matted with blood from where she fell back into the mirror.

I put my robe around her cold body and hugged her to my chest, her blood mixing with my tears.

"Riley," I cried into her hair. "Please, Riley, please don't leave me…"

I knew that our parents were watching, but I didn't care at that precise moment. I gently kissed the corner of her mouth. I could taste her blood and feel her slight labored breathing on my cheek.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's!" Mrs. Thompson cried as her husband put a comforting arm around her.

"Draco, darling, how long was she like this?" Mother asked.

"Half an hour, at least…" I muttered, pushing Riley's long brown hair from her eyes and face. The cuts on her forehead were still bleeding.

"It might be too late…" Father said slowly.

"No!" Mrs. Thompson cried.

"We just have to get her there," Father said quietly. "Draco, go by floo powder. We'll meet you there."

"You best hurry, dear. I don't know how full it will be seeing how it is one in the morning," Mother said.

Mrs. Thompson let out a strangled sob.

I picked Riley's limp body up and carried her to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"St. Mungo's Hospital!"

The nurse let out a cry at the sight of Riley's bloody body.

"Hurry. Bring her this way."

The nurse led me down the hall to a small room at the end.

"Put her here."

I laid her down on the bed.

The nurse performed a blood replenishing spell on her, and the bleeding started again, heavier than ever, making the white sheets grow redder by the second.

"Poor dear…" the nurse tutted. The she turned to me. "Who are you? Her brother or something?"

"Draco Malfoy. Riley was staying with me this summer, along with her family. They should be here anytime soon…Miss, I need to know something. Is-is Riley going to-be okay?" I could feel tears stinging my eyes again.

"I'm no Healer, Draco," the nurse said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I can't make that assessment."

I looked into her eyes. They said everything that she didn't; I knew Riley wouldn't be with me through the night.

I took Riley's cold hand into my own. It was so much smaller than mine.

The nurse walked out of the room to find the Head Healer on duty that night.

"I'm right here, Ri…I won't leave you…I promise you…" I squeezed her hand.

I sat on the bed beside her, stoking her red-stained hair. A few tears fell onto her blood-stained sheets.

The nurse and head Healer rushed into the room.

"What happened?" the Healer demanded.

"She-she didn't eat all day yesterday. She finally woke up around nine this evening and went to get a shower. She had the door locked and I couldn't get to her for a least half and hour…she had passed out and fell into my mirror and it shattered and…and…" Tears were falling again. I know it's not like me. Draco Malfoy never cries! But Riley, Riley was a special case. We were friends and I cared for her more than anything…

"It's okay, Mr. Malfoy. I think I know what I need to. Your parents…will they be here soon?"

"I don't know. I would have expected them to be…"

The Healer did a blood replenishing spell on her again. The bleeding started again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to ask you to leave."

"What? No! I-I can't! I promised her!"

"Mr. Malfoy! I suggest that if you want me to save her, you leave!"

I blinked, then nodded. "Okay, but I'm waiting outside the door and the second you're finished I'm back by her side, deal?"

"Deal." The Healer smiled at me. "Now, please, Draco…We need to save your friend."

I kissed Riley's hand and left the room.

I slid down the wall and hit my head on it.

"Draco! Draco, darling!" Mum called down the corridor.

"Mum! Where's Mrs. and Mr. Thompson?"

"They said that they couldn't stand to see their daughter-in this condition…" Mum hugged me.

"They're working with her right now. I hope that she's okay…"

"She'll be fine, Draco…"

Mum sat beside me on the floor for hours.

It was probably nearing five in the morning when I started to nod off.

I rested my head on the wall and fell asleep…

"Draco! Draco, wake up, dear!" Mum called me.

I sat up and stretched. "Are they finished? Can I go in?"

"Yes, I'll wait here for her parents. I sent an owl to them telling them that she survived."

I stood up and went into the room.

Riley was still laying still, arms bandaged, and face and hair cleaned. Her light skin shown pink in the early morning light.

"Riley, I'm right here," I said, kissing her hand.

I climbed into the bed beside her. I placed her head on my chest and put her hand in mine.

I fell asleep with Riley beside me, in my arms…


	4. Living in Darkness

(Riley POV)

Something shifted beneath me.

I opened my eyes…at least I thought I did. It was pitch black.

The thing shifted again and I moved my hand up and felt soft hair.

"Draco?" I mumbled.

He sat straight up beneath me. "Riley!" He hugged me tightly. "Thank God! We all thought that you-that you were dead! Thank God, thank God, thank God!"

"Glad to see that I was missed, Draco, but why is it so dark?"

"Dark? It's the middle of the day! What do you mean, dark?"

"I can't see anything! I'm frightened, Draco…"

Draco held me to him.

I heard people walk in.

"Ah, Miss Thompson. Glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"A bit confused. I can't see a thing!"

Someone gasped. "Riley! What do you mean?" I heard Mum ask.

"That's what I said!"

"Shut up, Draco! Mum, I meant what I said. I can't see. It's pitch black!"

"Healer West, what's wrong with her!" my father asked in a panic.

"I believe that it is a side effect of the eye restoration we had to do. Her eyes were cut and destroyed by the glass. We had to reconstruct the centers. The blindness might last a day or a week…or…"

"Or what?" Draco asked.

"Or it could be a permanent side effect…"

"Permanent!" Father and Mother yelled in unison.

I leaned on Draco more. He held me tighter.

I cried lightly as Draco stroked my hair and whispered calming words into my ear.

"Shhhhh…Riley, it'll be okay…You'll get your vision back."

Mum and Dad followed the Healer from the room, bombarding him with questions.

"Draco," I quietly sobbed into his chest, "I don't want to be blind…I want to see. I want to see the gardens and the house…I don't want to live in darkness!"

"Riley, it will be fine. You'll see in a few days and then I'll take you to the gardens and we'll go to the dance clubs like our parents did last year. I promise."

But it didn't.

For a little less than two weeks I was at St. Mungo's, waiting for my sight to return.

Draco was there every day, playing around and just talking to me, taking care of me.

"It's not going to come back is it? I'll be blind forever. I'll never get to see Hogwarts, will I?" I asked out of nowhere the one day.

"Sure you will! Come September, you'll see the castle and the grounds. You'll love Hogwarts. It's very beautiful, especially around Christmas!"

I turned my head towards his voice. I felt him take my hand and squeeze it.

"Riley, I promise that you'll get your sight back."

"The Healer said that they reconstructed my eyes…do they look any different?"

"They're a brighter green than they were. But they're still gorgeous. Even if you can't see them, I'll look at them for you."

Although I couldn't see him, I knew he was smirking.

"Wipe it off, Draco. This isn't funny!"

"How did you know that I was smirking!"

"I heard it in your voice. We've known each other far too long for me not to know when you're smirking."

"Okay, you got me there."

"Riley? It's Mummy…" Mother said, loudly and slowly.

"Mum, I can't see, I'm not deaf."

"Right. Dear, we're taking you back to the Malfoy Manor. You can rest up there. The house elves will answer to your every call. Sound good?" She sat on my bedside and hugged me.

"Sounds brilliant."

"And I'll help," Draco whispered in my ear.

Fifteen minutes later, I was laying in my bed in Malfoy Manor. Mother had helped me get dressed. (I was wearing tight jeans and a pink-and-black mid-riff sweater with the peasant sleeves.) She also put my hair back in chopsticks.

"If you want anything, just call for Cookie or one of the other house elves."

Mum left the room.

"Draco?" I said.

"Yeah?" he answered, taking my hand. "I'm here."

"I'm really hungry."

"What do you want? I'll get a house elf to send it up…"

"No, I'm hungry in a different way. One in which you can't-"

Draco leaned over and kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the mouth.

I pulled away from him.

"Draco! What the hll are you doing!""

"I-I thought-"

"Shut up! Just get the hll out! NOW!"

I felt him get up and I heard the door close. I rubbed my lips. They still tingled with…with _pleasure_…

That was a preposterous thought! Draco and I…we were enemies…well, okay, we were now on the verge of friendship, but we couldn't love each other! It was ridiculous! You can't go from hatred to love in a matter of days…or even weeks!

Then, the summer that Draco and I turned six flashed into my mind.

FLASHBACK

"Happy Birthday, Draco and Riley!" our family and friends yelled.

"Wow!" Draco gasped beside me.

"Thank you so much!" I breathed.

We played for hours with our friends. Then, Draco took my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Come on, Ri. I have something to show you."

He pulled me into the garden and to the small pond at the far end.

His blonde hair shown brightly in the sun as he sat on the bank. I can still remember thinking that he looked cute.

"What did you want to show me, Drake?"

"I have something to give you for your birthday, Riley. Here," he said shyly, handing me a small red box with a ribbon tied on the top.

I gasped. "What is it?"

"Open it!" he said eagerly.

I pulled the pretty ribbon off and opened the box. Inside was a silver locket on a thin silver chain.

"Oh my God…Draco! Thank you!" I flung myself on him and hugged him.

I pulled away, but kept my arms around his neck and his arms remained around my waist. He smirked at me.

"I'm really glad you like it. Happy Birthday, Ri. Here, let me put it on you."

I turned around and he fastened the necklace around my neck.

"You'll never be alone. Open it."

The chain was long, so I pulled it away from my neck and opened it. I gasped again.

There was a picture of Draco and me playing and hugging each other a few weeks before.

On the other side, there was a grinning picture of six-year-old Draco Malfoy.

"The picture-the one of me-it will change each year as I get older. The other one will stay the same."

I had my arms around his neck again.

"Thank you, Drake."

"I -uh- I have one more thing to give you, Ri. You swear you won't get mad and slap me? 'Cos I've had too many experiences with your-uh-strength."

I smiled. "I promise, Draco. I promise."

"Good, now, close your eyes."

I did as he told me and shut my eyes. Then, I felt Draco's lips on mine. They were soft and I felt him nibble at my lip. I opened and he explored my small mouth.

We kissed for a few minutes, then I pulled away, smiling up at him.

"That was way better than a locket…" I whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Riley. I love you."

"I-I love you, too, Drake."

We both leaned in and kissed again.

"Draco! Riley! Where are you two!" Mrs. Malfoy called.

Draco pulled away and smiled down at me before turning his head towards his mother's voice.

"Coming, Mum! C'mon, Riley. We better go…"

We took each other's hands and walked back to our party.

END FLASHBACK

Tears welled in my eyes.

Someone wrapped me into a hug. I put my arms around the neck, weaving my hands into their hair. It was soft…

"Dra-Draco?" I whispered.

"I'm here, Riley." He took my hand.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you for kissing me…I shouldn't have…" I said quietly.

"It's fine, Ri… but why are you crying?" He wiped my tears and tilted my head towards him.

I wished that I could see his face…

I hugged him with all of my might.

"I just want everything to be the way it was, Draco! I miss everything!" I broke down and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhhhh…Riley, it's okay…"

"No! No, it's not okay, Draco!" I sobbed. "I am living in a world of darkness!"

"Of course it's not okay…Riley, I'm sorry…"

I said nothing. I just cried in Draco's arms. He stroked my hair.

"Happy Birthday, Riley…"

"Birthday? W-what do you mean?"

"Seventeen years ago today, June 19th, you and I were born."

"Today's the 19th?"

"Yeah. Happy Birthday, Ri."

"Happy Birthday, Drake." I hugged him. "Can you…Drake, can you take me to the gardens? Please?"

"Why? It's not like…oh. Sorry, Riley. I'll take you. Where at in the garden?"

"The pond."

"Ah, yes. The pond…"

Draco took my hand and helped me out of bed. We walked down the steps and I heard Draco open the door. I felt the breeze on my face.

We walked around for a bit, Draco holding my hand in his, leading me.

"Here we are, the Malfoy Manor pond."

I heard him sit on the ground. He pulled me on top of him.

"If I give you something, you promise you won't slap me?"

My heart jumped. He said the same thing to me eleven years ago, same time, same place…

"I promise." I smiled at him.

"Close your eyes."

I knew that it made no difference, but I closed my eyes.

I felt Draco's warm breath on my cheek.

Draco's soft lips were against mine in a sweet kiss. This time, I didn't pull away. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed back. Then, I felt him lick and nibble at my lower lip. I hesitated, then opened my mouth. He got a little more aggressive as he explored my mouth hungrily. I let out a soft moan. He ran his hands up and down my sides. Then he held my lower back closer to his body. As his hand touched my bear skin, it sent chills through my body.

He was laying me down on the grass and laying on top of me. I moaned louder.

He chuckled as he pulled away.

I kept my eyes closed, but I knew I was smiling.

"I love you, Ri," he said breathlessly.

"You said the same thing eleven years ago, Draco."

"Eleven years ago, love meant 'I'll see you next summer' or 'I love you like a sister'. At seventeen, love means so much more, Riley. And I mean it. I've finally realized that I like you as more than just a friend. When I thought I lost you, Riley, I cried!"

"You-you cried?" I said, eyes still shut.

"Every night. I realized what you meant to me. And, you know that I hate feeling like a sissy, but, Riley! You had me scared to death! I thought that I'd never see your eyes again. Or hear your voice or laughter…"

My eyes fluttered open to see Draco hovering over me…wait…see!

"Draco!" I screamed.

"What? What is it?" he said worriedly.

"I-I got my sight back! I can see! Draco! I can see again!"

I pulled him on top of me and kissed him.

He pulled away, smiling at me. "That makes me happy, Riley. I love you."

"I-I love you too, Draco…I love you, too…"

We laid on the grass for three hours. Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I rested my hand and head on his chest.

"I love you Ri."

"I love you, too, Drake. This day couldn't get any better!"

"I can think of one way…" He was smirking again.

"No, Draco. No. Not yet. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Then I'll wait for you." He kissed the top of my head. "We'd better get going. It'll be dark soon."

I stood up and helped Draco up. He kissed me lightly before taking my hand and leading me back to the house.

"Draco! Riley! We have been searching for you everywhere! Where have you been! Riley, why were you outside!" Mother screeched.

"Mum, Dad," I addressed to them (Dad had just walked to Mum's side), "I got my sight back!"

"Riley, that's wonderful!" Mum said, both her and Dad hugging me.

"Come on, come on! In here!" Dad dragged Draco and me into the Dining Hall and flipped on the lights.


	5. Surprise, Surprise

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Riley! Happy Birthday, Draco!" our friends yelled.

"Wow!" Draco and I said together.

"You kids have fun! Be good!" Mum and Dad left the room.

"Riley!" Pansy Parkinson called.

"Oh, God in Heaven above have mercy on my soul…" I muttered to Draco. He snickered.

"Draco! Oh, how are you two? I see you haven't killed each other?" Me and Pansy air kissed.

"Yeah, we've been getting along pretty well lately, right, Draco darling?" I looked up at him and smiled as he put his arm around my waist.

"Yes, dear. So, Pansy, how have you been?"

Pansy's face was filled with anger. She had liked Draco since we were little kids. The last person she wanted him with is me.

"Fine," she answered curtly. She turned on her heal and went off to find Goyle, no doubt.

Draco cracked up, leaning on a chair for support. "The whole, darling-dear stuff really got to her!" he said when he eventually calmed down enough to talk.

(Hilary Duff) Love Just Is came on the stereo.

"May I have this dance, Miss Thompson?"

"I'd be honored, Master Malfoy…"

He took my hand and lead me onto the dance floor.

Everyone catcalled and cheered. I laughed.

I put my arms around his neck and his found their way to my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his chin on top of my head.

It was amazing. I felt so safe in his strong arms. I swear to God that I slipped into Heaven as I danced in his arms. I started singing with it as Draco and I danced. The song was so true to me and Draco. It was…our song…

He leaned in and kissed me softly as the song ended.

Our friends clapped and cheered. I was blushing a deep crimson.

"What's wrong? You embarrassed to be seen dancing with your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not embarrassed to dance with my…Did you say 'boyfriend'?"

Draco nodded.

"No, I'm not embarrassed." I kissed him lightly and sweetly.

"Thank you, Draco," I said, leaning back into him as he wrapped his arms around my front and rested his head on my shoulder.

I ran my hand through his hair and he nibbled on my neck. I giggled because it tickled.

"Come on, you two! For God's sake! Get a room!" a voice from behind us said.

I turned to see Mattie Flint, Marcus Flint's cousin and my best friend, standing behind me.

"Mattie!" I squealed rushing to hug her.

"Nice love bite. So, you and His Royal Pain are finally dating?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we are. As of today."

"It'll be a good way to remember your anniversary!"

I laughed. I missed Mattie's sense of humor. I hadn't seen her in a year.

"Hey, Marcus managed to get the Fire Whiskey!"

"Finally! I'm of age! Not that that's ever stopped me before…"

We laughed again.

"I missed you so much!" I hugged her.

"A bit of a delayed reaction, but better late than never!"

"Riley!" Draco called.

"What?"

"Do you want something?" He jerked his finger towards the bar.

"Get me a Fire Whiskey. Or a martini! Either or, I don't really care!" I called back to him.

I saw him nod and walk off towards the drink bar.

"You're lucky, Ri…You have no idea how many girls want Draco…I'd be down right shocked if he was still a virgin…" Then she noticed how I was looking at her. "Oh! Errr…I mean…Why are you looking at me like that! I'm dead serious! He has a reputation for a reason! I once…you can't get mad at me, Riley…I made out with him before…He dumped me the next day. It was three years ago at school."

"He's not like that anymore!" I said defensively. "I-I'm sure that he had his-er-reasons!"

Mattie raised her eyebrows at me, crossing her arms.

"I don't know! Maybe your right, Mattie, but I-I still love him, and that's not going to change."

"I admire you for that. Not many girls would say that. Most of them are only with him for his looks and money and to say that they got dumped by the infamous Draco Malfoy. You are with him because you love him."

"Even you and Pansy?" I glared at her.

"Yes," she mumbled quietly. "Even me…And I feel terrible for it!"

"Good, you should!" I playfully hit her arm.

"What are you two doing?" Draco walked up behind us, followed by Mattie's cousin Marcus, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, Draco's two thugs. Blaise was on the Quidditch team, along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, is this your little Quidditch team, Drake?" I asked, taking my Fire Whisky from him.

"Well, except for Marcus, who graduated three years ago, pretty much. I'm missing Laura Ashcroft and Mildred Hilander, my chasers. I need another one, this year… Mattie?"

"No way, Malfoy! I don't do brooms. I prefer to keep my two feet firmly planted on solid ground, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms and grabbed Blaise to dance with him.

Draco shrugged. "Riley? I've seen you play…you're really good."

"You're saying that to get an excuse to see me change and because I'm your girl."

"Well, yeah…but in all honesty, you are pretty good. Please, Ri?" He pulled a puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Fine. I'll try out, but it's going to be fair. I don't want on the team because of our relationship, okay? If there is someone better than me, they will be on the team, got it?"

"Yes, Riley, dearest…" Draco said as Pansy strode over.

"Gregory!" she demanded. (He flinched, used to being called by his surname) "Why did you just leave in the middle of the dance!"

Goyle mumbled something.

"I don't care if Draco wanted to talk with you! I was dancing with you! You don't walk away from me!"

"You know what, Parkinson?" Draco said, pushing past his goons, staring face-to-face with Pansy. "You're not the only person in the world! The universe does not revolve around you and your thick head!" He drew his wand.

"Draco!" I hissed at him. "Stop it!"

"No, Riley! Let him speak. Go on! Speak boy, speak!" She snapped her fingers at him as if he were a dog.

In a flash of light, Pansy was thrown across the hall and into a wall.

Draco looked from Pansy to me. He hadn't cast the spell…I did.

"Don't you ever, and I me _ever_, talk to my boyfriend in that manner, Parkinson! Get out! Get out of my sight for good!" I sneered at her.

She picked herself up and rushed to the fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

Draco was still staring at me.

"Riley…you're scary sometimes…" Mattie said, arms around Blaise's neck.

"I can't stand her bing all of the time!" I said, exasperated.

"You-you're…" Draco stuttered.

"I know, scary, frightening, unpredictable…"

"No…you're amazing! I've been dying to do that to her for years and never had the guts to!" He kissed me.

"Amazing, huh? Just how amazing?"

"Do you know how many stars are in the sky?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"A fair few…why?"

"Take that number and multiply by a million…"

He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Did you and Mattie snog in your dorm three years ago?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She brought it up…I was just curious. Are you still a virgin?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, what do you think, Riley?" He smirked at me.

"You scared me when you insinuated that…we…er…do that earlier…"

"I didn't mean to, Ri. I don't want to hurt you. I won't push you. I'll wait until you're ready. I love you."

I hugged him around the waist as I whispered, "I love you, too."

He kissed the top of my head, holding me close.

Another Hilary Duff song came on (sorry for those of you who don't like H.D. I'm listening to the CD and there are some really good songs for this part on here!) This time it was "Where Did I Go Right?".

"One, more dance, Draco, and I'm leaving. It's almost twelve…" I yawned as I said this.

"Okay. This one. That way, I can hold you close."

I smiled as he wrapped me in his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, my wonderful Draco…" I yawned. I was a little intoxicated from the Fire Whiskey.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink, Riley."

"No, I never finished the Fire Whiskey…I just act high when I'm a little tired."

I rested my head and danced with him for what seemed to be an eternity.

The song ended and The Weird Sisters came on.

"I'm gonna head out, okay?"

"I know that you're not going to bed, but okay. I love you, Ri, 'night."

"Night, Drake." We kissed and then I left.


	6. What a Night

I slipped up to my room to find a pile of birthday gifts laying on my bed. I smiled and went to my closet and changed into my black and pink halter/tie-up bikini.

I was planning on going swimming.

I headed to the huge indoor, in-ground pool.

I laid my towel on the side and dove into the deep end. I came up and wiped my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face. Then I screamed.

"Draco!"

He was standing in front of me on the pool side, dressed in a pair of green swim trunks.

"Yes, m'dear?" He smirked.

"You idiot! You scared me!"

"I thought you were going to bed?" He slid into pool.

"Thought about it…but I haven't used your pool since I got here. I was planning on going to bed in an hour."

"Right…You know our friends are sleeping over?"

"You don't say?" I said, swimming away from him. He followed.

"Yeah. Mum's idea."

"Really." I swam away again.

"You're avoiding me, Ri," he stated bluntly.

"Am I?" I went underwater and he followed.

I grinned at him and he kissed me (still underwater).

We both surfaced, gasping for breath.

"That was fun…I wonder what sex like that would feel like?" He smirked in my direction.

"Draco, I already told you no!"

"I know! I'm just saying, we should try it sometime, after you're ready."

"Please, don't talk about that…it-it makes me really uncomfortable…"

"Sorry. I won't bring it up."

"Thank you." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

He pushed me back under the fountain, his lips against mine.

He moved down my neck to my collar bone, then towards my chest-

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Mattie was standing, with her bikini on, in the door, beach ball in hand.

"Okay, you two had your alone time, now…party!"  
She jumped in, splashing us.

Everyone followed.

We were in the pool until three in the morning when we all decided to head up to Draco's room and shower and change into PJ's. Everyone was in someway intoxicated…

I had on my velvet frog PJ's (yellow shorts and tank top with frogs on them).

The guys got into a game of strip poker…betting on the girls' clothing.

"I bet Riley's bra," Draco said, re-arranging his cards.

"You better win!" I screeched, my eyes huge with his words.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Draco had won that round.

"Riley, hand it over!" I saw pleasure on his face.

"You friggin perverts!" I unhooked my bra, slipped it off, and handed it to Draco, who looked shocked that I actually gave it to him.

At that moment, Marcus, Blaise, Draco, Carter (a sixth year) and Michael (Draco's cousin) shouted, "I bet Riley's top!" Crabbe and Goyle nodded.

"NO WAY!" I yelled. "You guys have to bet something on Mattie now! Bet her shirt!"

Blaise eyed Mattie, who grinned.

"I'll bet her shirt if she agrees to sleep with me," he stated.

"Deal!" Mattie said, crawling over to join the game.

We all looked at her.

"Oh, like you guys didn't know that Blaise and I have liked each other for three years!" she snapped.

Blaise shrugged, and won the hand. They left the room and went into the gust room next door.

I picked up his hand, saying, "I bet Draco's shirt."

Marcus snickered.

"If you'll take a shower with me in the morning," he replied, smirking.

"Fine," I sighed.

We played for a while. Draco ended up with my bra, my flip flop, my bikini top and my thong. I got his shirt and Marcus's left shoe. Marcus had Amee's ( my cousin) top and robe. Crabbe and Goyle got nothing.

"I'm happy," Draco yawned.

There was a loud thud from Mattie and Blaise's room.

We all cracked up laughing.

"Truth or dare, Drake?" I asked, taking my flip flop back as Draco hid the rest of my stuff in his dresser.

"Dare," he grinned.

"Kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am!" He threw himself on top of me, kissing me hard and passionately.

His hands slipped up my top and ran up and down my sides.

We broke, both grinning like fools.

"Marcus, truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Amee?"

Marcus's mouth dropped.

"I-I-I…" he stammered. "Yeah," he muttered in a defeated tone.

Amee blushed crimson and turned away from him. She liked him, too, but she didn't want to follow Mattie and Blaise's lead.

"Amee, truth or dare…" Marcus asked.

"Er…t-truth, I guess…" she stuttered.

"Will you go out with me?"

Amee thought about it, then nodded, going to sit by Marcus.

We played for a while. Gretchen, one of my other best friends who was late arriving, had to kiss Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus. Half way through the game, Mattie and Blaise came back in, sweaty and grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Blaise! Gretchen called. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" He seated himself next to Mattie and Marcus.

"Was Mattie a good shag?" she asked, a malicious grin on her face.

"I don't shag 'n' tell, Gretch. But I can say that it was really good…"

Mattie blushed a light pink, holding his hand.

It was Blaise's turn to ask. "Riley? Truth or dare?"

I thought. "Truth," I ended up saying.

"How old were you when you got your first kiss and who was it with?"

I rolled my eyes; I hated joint questions.

"I guess that my first kiss was when I was…six."

"Ooooo!" Mattie exclaimed. "With who!"

"Draco. It was at our sixth birthday party."

"That's why you disappeared! We never would have guessed that one!" Marcus jeered.

"Oh, shut up! Mattie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Pretend that you are a stripper and pole dance with Draco's bed post."

She gave me a dirty look before standing up.

She flicked her wand and Usher, Yeah! came on the speakers.

We were cracking up laughing when Mum and Narciessia walked in.

"What on earth is going on up here!" Narciessia demanded.

"You kids know that it is almost five in the morning!" Mum exclaimed. "Go to bed!"

She flicked her wand, and Draco's bed vanished and several sleeping bags appeared on the floor.

"Goodnight," everyone chorused.

"Night, Happy Birthday, Draco, Riley." Both mothers kissed mine and Draco's cheek.

Both of them left and I unrolled one of the sleeping bags beside Draco's.

Blaise and Mattie slept beside each other, Crabbe and Goyle were in one corner, Amee and Marcus slept beside each other, and Gretchen, Carter, and Michael were in the corner talking about the Quidditch World Cup.

I slipped into the sleeping bag and stretched.

"G'night, my love," I yawned, kissing Draco lightly and sweetly.

He wagged his head, grinning. "Night…You know, you look awfully lonely and my sleeping bag is awfully big…"

I smiled and got out of my sleeping bag and crawled into his.

"Much better," I yawned. "I love you."

"Love you too, Riley. Happy Birthday…"

"Happy Birthday."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I snuggled closer and fell asleep with my head resting on Draco's chest, my hand in his.


	7. A Claimed Prize, the Present, and Lies

I woke up the next morning with a hangover. I rolled over in Draco's sleeping bag and groaned at the horrific headache that I had.

Draco sat up a little and yawned.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty…" he said, yawning again.

"I don't know about the beauty, but you sure as hll got the sleeping part…"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "We never opened the presies…" he murmured.

"Mine are on my bed."

"And one of them is right here…" He grinned and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Draco darling."

"You're still drunk…"

"So?" I threw myself on him, knocking him flat and kissing him.

I felt his lips curl into a smile as he kissed back.

I quickly pulled away when I heard someone cough loudly. It sounded a lot like "gross"…

"Mattie, you and Blaise shagged last night, so I don't want to hear it!" I snapped at her.

She giggled and laid back down next to Blaise.

"Where were we, pet?" I asked.

"Here," Draco grinned, pulling me to him and kissing me deeply.

We kissed for about ten minutes, then pulled away, breathless, each grinning like complete fools.

"Now, I claim my second prize…" he said, slipping his hands up my top.

"No way!"

"You said that you'd shower with me!"

"I lied."

"Bch!" he yelled.

I laughed.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Draco yelled.

"Master Malfoy, honored guests, Miss Thompson…breakfast is ready, then you all will be leaving by floo powder, all except Miss Thompson, of course…"

I gawked. That house elf had the best English I had ever heard!

The small elf left and everyone went downstairs ahead of me and Draco.

I put a robe on and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Breakfast. Why?"

"You're seriously not taking a shower?"

"Not right now…after everyone leaves."

Draco nodded and I left.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower.

The warm water ran down my body. I leaned against the side with my eyes closed, letting the water warm my cold limbs.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

My eyes snapped open and met Draco's ice blue eyes. "What the hll are you doing in here!"

"I told you! You owe me!"

I hit my head against the wall. "I give up!" I sighed.

Draco stepped in, not looking at my chest.

"I love you…" he whispered, kissing me. My hear leapt and my stomach flipped with excitement.

He moved along my jaw line to my neck. I let out a soft moan as I felt his bare body against me. I stroked his hair and nuzzled against him.

"We'll get so busted for this if we're caught…" I whispered to his hair.

"I don't care…" he muttered back, looking me in the eye.

"I don't care either," I said, kissing him as hard as I could.

He ran his hands up and down my sides. I shuttered.

"I love you, Riley…With all of my heart," he said, pulling away.

I opened my eyes. When I looked into Draco's blue eyes, I saw something that was never there before. It was a lust…a pure longing for something…for me…

"No," I whispered.

"What? What's wrong?"

"This is only going to lead to something more…I'm not ready! Draco, I love you so much, and one day, we will…but not now…"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That until we die, that your heart belongs to me…"

"I promise you…"

He kissed me again.

Half an hour later, (filled with snogging!) we stepped out of the shower and I slipped into a robe.

Draco picked me up, bridal-style, and carried me out into my room. He sat on my bed with me on his lap. (He put on boxers and jeans…but he was shirtless!)

"By the way, thank you for the Quidditch stuff. I really love it."

"You're welcome. I didn't open mine yet."

"So do it now!"

I shrugged and pulled the small pile of gifts towards me. I grabbed the smallest one and the one on the top.

"Open that one last. It's from me."

"Okay." I grabbed another and tore it open.

I ended up getting a diary from Mattie, a stationary set from Gretchen, a book on magical creatures from Blaise, Amee got me a black dress with a red lace-up back, chocolates from Crabbe and Goyle, Marcus got me a book on Quidditch skills, and Carter and Michael got me a necklace and matching hair clips.

"Now for yours…" I said taking it from him.

"Don't laugh. It took me forever to find it."

"What, you were planning on asking me out before I even got here for the summer?" I smirked at him.

"Not really, but we always give each other a formal gift, and we're seventeen now…"

"Ah…I get it. What is it?"

"I'm not telling…open it."

I pulled the ribbon off and opened the box.

I gasped.

"Draco…" I whispered. "It-it's gorgeous!"

Inside the box was a silver ring. The band was a snake and the eyes were emeralds. It also held a small crystal, into which the Malfoy family crest was engraved.

"It took you forever to find something with your family crest on it?"

"Well, it took me forever to find it in the attic and to clean it up. I think it was my great-great-great-great-great Grandmother Persephone's. My family has some really weird names…"

I giggled. "I love it, thank you." I kissed him.

"The eldest Malfoy son is to give a family heirloom to the girl he wants to marry someday."

"You're proposing to me?"

"Not yet. I will someday, though."

"Someday sounds wonderful."

I kissed him again and we fell back onto my bed, making out.

"Riley! Draco!" Mum called.

I rolled off Draco and onto the floor as Mum came into the room.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing," we said together.

"Right. Well, your father, me, and Draco's parents are going out."

"Okay," Draco and I answered again.

"Okay…Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No," we answered again.

"You two have been acting strange lately…"

"Puberty," Draco said as I said, "PMS."

"Right. Well, behave and have fun. We'll be back late. Bye."

"Bye," we called.

Draco heard the door close downstairs and said, "Why did we lie to your mum?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and pulled out a pair of jeans. I shook my head and put them back. I pulled out a pair of gothic jeans. They were black and pink with chains. "What do you think?"

"Too baggy. I like this," he said, pulling a little black skirt out.

"Hmm….I forgot that I had that. What top?"

Draco looked for a while and pulled out a black tank.

"Brilliant! You wouldn't happen to be a girl would you?"

"NO!" he yelled.

I laughed. "I was kidding. It's not like I'm questioning your sexuality, or anything." I smirked at him. "I'll be right back."

I changed and came back out.

"You look like we're going dancing, Riley."

"We could…You promised."

"I did, didn't I?"

I nodded.

"Alright, dancing it is! I'll only be a minute. I'll meet you downstairs in the foyer."

He left and I picked out a pair of strapped, sexy, black heels.

I headed down the stairs and waited for a while.

Draco came down in a while in a black Oxford top with only the bottom few buttons done and black jeans.

"You look like a goth," I said, smiling at him as he kissed me.

"You _are_ a goth," he said.

I shrugged as I walked over to the fireplace. "Where're we going?"

"There's a small club in London where Mum and Dad won't go. They said that it's full of teenaged wizards. There's Fire Whiskey, too. Blaise has been there."

"Then that's where we're going! What's it called?"

"The Spotlight."

"See you there," I said stepping into the fireplace. "The Spotlight!"

The flames engulfed me. The spinning stopped and loud music met my ears.


	8. Regret

I woke up the next morning in Draco's arms…again.

"Oh God!" I moaned, putting my hand on my head. "What the hll happened last night?"

"I dunno," Draco grumbled. "Wait. I remember a little. We were at the club, you won some contest-"

"And you both got drunk," a stern voice said from behind us.

Draco and I turned our heads and saw our parents.

"Grounded?" Draco asked.

"Very. Riley, you too." Dad said.

"Me!" I cried. That wasn't fair!

"Yes, you too! You lied to me! Both of you! You said that there was nothing between you!" Mother screeched. "And here we have trusted you to be responsible! Never would we have guessed that you two were having an affair behind our backs and-"

Draco and I choked. "Affair!" we yelled.

"Mother! I love Draco and all, but that is a bit of an overstatement! We have only ever slept in the same room! Nothing more happened!"

"What about-" I elbowed him. "Right! Nothing happened!"

"Well, you are still grounded for getting drunk and going to a club that you are too young for!" Lucius yelled.

"Mattie and Blaise were there!" Draco protested.

"If they jumped off of the astronomy tower at Hogwarts, would you!" Narciessia sputtered.

"If it was fun!" I whined.

Draco snickered. "I'm with her. I've tried it and…" He broke off as he caught sight of me glaring at him. "Oh…not helping?"

"No! Mum, Dad, c'mon! This isn't fair! We are of age, and if it were up to us, we'd be out on our own and living like a couple! We can use magic out of school, remember?"

"Not yet, you can't! You may be of age, but you haven't taken your tests!" Mother raged.

"Okay, so we're grounded for a while, big deal!" I said.

"A while? Try one month!" Lucius said.

"A month!" Draco sputtered.

"Yes, and Riley is grounded for the rest of the summer!"

My mouth dropped. "You're kidding me, right? Why!"

"You had more to lose than Draco does. You could have gotten pregnant, Riley! Now, go to your room and stay there!" Dad yelled.

I cringed. They were being really unfair about this!

I stood and turned to Draco and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Mother rolled her eyes. "Any day, Riley!"

I grinned and ran to my room.

"Riley?" Mother said, tapping at my door.

"Oh, f off," I snarled.

"Riley Minerva Thompson!"

"What?"

Mother sighed and sat on my bed. "I'm not trying to ruin your life, honest I'm not-"

"Really? Because your doing a pretty good job of ruining it!"

"As I was saying," she said over me. I rolled my eyes. "I think that it's best that you and Draco don't see each other. We're leaving for Paris in the morning and we will stay there until we can buy a house."

My jaw dropped. I would have given anything for that at the beginning of the summer, but now…now Draco and I were an item and I couldn't leave him! "Paris!"

"Yes. You will attend Beauxbatons instead. You best be packing." Mother stood and left.

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

Suddenly I sat upright. Sure, I would pack, but not to go to Paris. Not to leave Draco forever…

(Draco POV)

"Draco, you and Riley should separate. It's not healthy for you to have a relationship with her while she's living with us. We warned you against it…"

"I can't help it! I can't control who I love and loathe!"

"You are a Malfoy! You will do as I say! And you had better get your emotions under control!" Father yelled, storming from my room.

I threw my crystal ball at the door as it closed. The ball, naturally, shattered. I hung my head and tears rolled down my cheeks. Tears of hate, of anger, of sorrow. I didn't want to break Riley's heart…again.

I loved her, that's for sure. No way would I give her up!

I heard glass shatter from Riley's room above mine. Then I heard her heavy-metal, angst music. I knew the song. It was a muggle American group, Linkin Park or something. I think the song was called Numb. I could hear her cursing and yelling random insults. I heard her trunk slam close. Then I heard her door slam and her walking down the steps.

_Three, two, one…tap, tap, tap!_

"Draco! Open up!"

I opened my door and she was standing there, beautiful and crying. I don't know how those two went together, but it worked for Ri.

(Riley POV)

"I'm not moving to Paris! I won't go! They-they can't make me!" I cried into Draco as we sat on his bed.

"Shhhhhhhh…" he cooed, stroking my hair. He kissed my forehead and held me close.

"I don't want to leave you, Drake!" I looked up into his eyes.

"I won't let them take you. I love you, Riley. No matter where you go, I'll love you."

"I-I love you, too, Draco!" I sobbed. I hugged him for dear life.

I sat and cried until I fell asleep.

THE DREAM….

I was running down a long corridor. Someone was chasing me, I could hear them. I turned to see Cyle running as fast as he could, trying to catch me.

"Give up, Sis!" he yelled coldly.

"Never!" I could hear myself scream.

"He never wanted the baby! He was going to leave you. He only wanted to cause you pain!" Cyle bellowed. "If you give into the Dark Lord now, it might spare you some pain!"

"You're lying! Draco loved me!" I cried, falling to the floor. I held my stomach and retched.

I heard someone scream.

"He's dead, Riley…" someone whispered, holding my hand.

"NO!" I screamed. I was no longer in the corridor, but in a small room full of people whom I never saw before.

"Riley! He's dead! There is nothing you can do! It isn't your fault!"

"He-he was going to be a father…" I whispered. "I loved him…"

"I promised I'd come back for you, Riley."

The scene changed again and I was sitting in a garden with a tall handsome blonde man.

"I thought you were dead, Draco! Your son, he's missed you…"

END DREAM…

I sat straight up. I was covered in cold sweat. That dream…It was so vivid. It seemed so accurate…so _real…_

I stood up, leaving Draco laying in bed still. I walked over to his mirror and looked at my reflection. I was extremely pale and peaky looking.

I went into his bathroom and splashed some cold water onto my face.

I walked back into his room and looked at his clock. It read 12:37AM.

I still had time. I ran up to my room and charmed my trunk to be extra light.

I easily carried it back down to Draco's room and grabbed one of his old brooms (No way was I going to take his Thunder-Streak 9000! He would murder me!) and tied my trunk to the back. I walked back to Draco's bed and kissed him lightly on the lips before I opened his window and disappeared into the night.

(Draco POV)

I sat up and looked around. That kiss had been so real! I didn't see Riley, so I figured that she had gone back to her room. Then I shivered.

Riley must have opened the window and then forgot to close it again. I sighed and got up to shut it. I trudged back to bed and fell on it, falling asleep almost instantly.

(Riley POV)

I was flying for a few hours when it started raining.

_Great._ I thought sarcastically. _Now all I need's a-_

A loud clap of thunder made me jump and almost fall off of my broom.

_-thunderstorm._

"I was just being sarcastic!" I cried to the sky.

I decided to fly a little closer to the ground. After all, it was almost three in the morning! How many muggles could possibly be out at this hour?

Within minutes I was soaked to the bone and I was cold. Like an idiot, I forgot to bring my cloak. My hands slipped on the handle and I struggled to right myself. A flash of lightening lit up the sky and one of the clouds looked like a giant black dog…the Grim…

"I'm going to die!" I cried out loud. I then bit my lip and directed the broom upward again.

I started coughing and my broom swerved and went into a dive.

I tried to pull out of it, but my hands slipped and I fell off…

(Draco POV)

I woke up the next morning to crying and yelling.

"We never should have told her we were going to move!" I heard Mrs. Thompson cry.

"What were we to do, Clarissa! Just make her leave in the morning!"

"I don't know!" Mrs. Thompson wailed. "We-we shouldn't have said we were moving at all! She was happier than ever these past weeks! We should have let her stay with Draco! Oh, Fredrick! What-What if…Oh!"

"Don't think like that!"

"Think about it, Fredrick! If we hadn't of made her move, then she wouldn't have run away and now she could be hurt, or sick, or-or dead!" Mrs. Thompson was wailing hysterically now.

I slowly walked down the steps and saw my parents at the fireplace talking to Mrs. Zabini.

"Thank you, Maria. If you happen to see Riley, please contact us."

"Believe me, Narciessia! I will let you know right away!" The head disappeared and my parents were left to stare at an empty grate.

"Mum? Dad?" I said cautiously.

"Oh! Draco, dear!" Mum cried.

"Mum, what happened? Why are you looking for Riley?" Fear was winding its way through me.

"Riley…Well, she's run away. No one knows where she is, Draco."

"We have to find her!" I yelled.

"We're doing all that we can, but-"

No! No 'buts' about it! We have to find her!"

"If a sum of twenty of the best witches and wizards can't find her, how are you going to?" Father smirked.

"I don't care how I'm going to, but I love her and I'm going to find her if it kills me!"

"Draco!" Mum yelled after me.

I ran back up to my room and changed into jeans and a T-shirt. I grabbed my cloak since it was raining and my Thunder-Streak 9000 and flew out into the rain.


End file.
